Specific aims are to determine and compare: (a) plasma pharmacokinetics of orally administered antituberculous agents, isoniazid, rifampin, pyrazinamide, ethambutol, and ethionamide in HIV+ & HIV- men & women, and (b) intrapulmonary pharmacokinetics of these drugs by measuring drug concentrations in bronchoalveolar lavage fluid. This investigation consists of 5 studies (1 for each drug) involving 240 subjects. By performing bronchoscopy and bronchoalveolar lavage following last dose, intrapulmonary pharmacokinetics and serum concentrations will be compared.